


When It’s Physical, I Can’t Keep Track of Days

by twinkylukey



Series: YB song fics [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Ashton Irwin, Gay Sex, Lashton - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, Luke has a big butt, M/M, Needy Luke Hemmings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Rimming, Smut, Sub Luke, Sub Luke Hemmings, THIS IS BAD AND IM SORRY IF YOU HATE IT, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: Ashton just loves Luke’s ass.(Title from Meet You There by: 5SOS)





	When It’s Physical, I Can’t Keep Track of Days

Ashton Irwin was an ass man. It wasn't some sort of secret, and it wasn't a joke. He was an ass man, and he loved Luke's the most. Luke, his pretty boyfriend, walked around with possibly the best butt he'd ever seen in his life. It was jiggly and bounced whenever he walked. Ashton was whipped and weak for that perfect, round ass. 

Because of Ashton's obsession, he found himself fondling Luke often. He found himself between Luke's legs often. Eating him out like it were his last meal. Luke loved it, better than fucking even. He loved when Ashton was practically being suffocated by his sweet, fleshy globes.

They seemed to always end up in that position.

Luke was lying on his tummy. His honey curls were surrounding him like flower petals along his pillow. His head was against the soft, fabric pillowcase. The poor baby was tired. It had been a long day. Luke had sang his heart out, and all he wanted was to be rubbed and massaged. Luke was so whiny and needy, wanting Ashton's attention so bad. 

He was freshly showered. He had blow dried his hair so that it wouldn't soak the pillows. Ashton came from the en suite of their hotel room.

"Hey daddy," Luke said, naked against the cream colored sheets. His full bum was arched in the air slightly, his pixie nose was rubbing against his forearm. 

"Hey beautiful, damn okay. We're doing the no clothes thing." Ashton chuckled and dropped the white towel clinging to his v-lines. Luke looked over his shoulder and moaned out loud. He wiggled his arched ass in the air. 

"Ashtonnnnnnnnn," Luke whined and stared at his boyfriend's body; he was allowed to. "Ashton, baby, daddy. Wanna be rubbed!"

Ashton smacked Luke's bum when he climbed onto their shared bed. He had put on boxers. If Luke weren't lazy, he probably would have jumped him. 

"You're so desperate. Jesus, baby boy," Ashton had one hand on Luke's bum, and the other carder through his soft hair. "You smell so damn good. Like berries. Been a hard day, huh?" 

Luke preened under Ashton's touch, nodding along as a response. The older man was slid both hands up to massage Luke's shoulders. 

"You're such a brat, but you're my brat. You already know that." Ashton squeezed the globes of Luke's ass, humming at all the bites and hickies that covered the blonde's body. 

"You're obsessed with my ass. You're going to out us if you keep talking about it," Luke, the twinky smartass, looked over his shoulder. 

It wasn't Ashton's fault. Luke was beautiful. His ass just so happened to be his favorite thing. He and Luke were very intimate in that way. No one got to touch that perfect butt except for the older man. Daddy. 

He had every right to. He took care of Luke when he was sick. He helped him cum, whether the twink needed sex fast or he wanted to be stroked and cared for. Ashton earned every right to be possessive. He kept Luke's bratty ass happy (mostly making him even more spoiled)

Ashton's hands rubbed circles into Luke's shoulder blades. The sweet boy moaned at the feeling and let his eyes flutter close. 

"God yes, Ashton. I'm needing some Daddy attention right now. I've been a good boy. I think I get it!" Luke's dulcet voice rang in Ashton's ear like the drums he had just played that night. 

"You keep whining, and I'm going to have to fuck that bratty attitude out of you,"  Ashton said with a growl in his tone. He ran his, callused, rough hands down the glabrous skin of Luke's back. The gentle boy had freckles painting his shoulders and tiny dimples on his lower back. It was a sight for anyone, especially when his back was arched while being pounded into. In the winter, Luke's skin was an icy snow, but in the summer his skin was as it was now. Honeyed and golden. Soft splotches of melanin painted the mile long shoulders that Ashton had been rubbing.

"God, I wish you would." Luke curved his ass towards where Ashton had moved to. He was sitting between the thick thighs that made up the skin beneath the curvature of Luke's peachy butt. There were countless, tiny stretch marks along the firm thighs. Signs of the baby boy growing into his skin.

Ashton's hands were warm on Luke's back, and he would have fallen asleep if he didn't feel the bump behind him. Luke smirked to himself. 

"You're hard back there?" The younger boy asked softly, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yeah, thinking about eating you out is turning me on," Ashton mumbled, moving his hands to grip at Luke's ass again. He jiggled it in his hands and then drove a hard smack right across his boyfriend's cheek.

Luke squealed and moaned a little. "Fuck! God please..." He whined as he heard Ashton sinking down to rest his head between the aforementioned thighs.

"Just fucked you yesterday, and you still can't get enough." Ashton muttered. He pressed gentle kisses into Luke's skin, wet little pecks that led up to Luke's ass. He licked his right thumb, teasing and rubbing over Luke's hole a little, spreading Luke's cheeks with his left hand. 

Luke loved being out; that was obvious from his immediate response. He humped the mattress beneath his body and whimpered. Luckily for him, Ashton loved doing it to him. 

"Daddy, please, your mouth!" Luke was already a beautiful wreck, pressing his ass back against Ashton's face. That earned him a surprise spank. The blonde moaned and had to grip the headboard in front of him.

"Let me take my time. Daddy will do what he wants, or he'll leave you like this. Tied up even," The eldest said. Ashton playfully bit Luke's right cheek, making a cute little lovebite.

He mouthed at Luke's opening with his lips, pressing kisses anywhere he felt like before surprisingly Luke with a proper lick. 

"Oh my fucking god!" Luke tossed his head back. He could feel Ashton's devilish grin pressed against his skin. He whined and mewled.

"You're so slutty for me..." Ashton hummed in approval before continuing his torturous kitten licks. It was all payback for Luke sucking him off in a similar way. He chuckled darkly, pressing his soft kisses up Luke's skin. He licked a straight line down Luke's back, hovering over his hole again.

"Daddy-" Luke begged. He gripped the headboard until his knuckles were white under his rings. 

 Ashton finally proceeded to give the boy some relief. He flattened his tongue and drug it over all of the sensitive princess parts. He made a little satisfied humming noise against the soft, shaven entrance. His baby was so twinky. Always shaved for him because he would do anything to please. 

 

"Fuck. Fuck me. I fucking...Ashton!" Luke chanted Ashton's name like it were his last prayer. 

Ashton's huge hands were occupied with  Luke's big bum and thighs. He was getting his fix of everything Luke. He loved that he would most likely suffocate in this position. Then...he pressed his tongue in and out. Giving Luke what he really wanted. He fucked him with his tongue.

Luke should have just screamed. He was so loud, and he was panting like a dog.  He was so so so worked up. Ashton had no mercy. The older man was fucking him with his tongue almost as well as he fucked him with his dick. 

"Oh my god! Daddy! Ah! Fuck yes! Yes! Yes!" He whimpered; his baby blue eyes rolled back in pleasure. "You're gonna make me cum like this!" 

Ashton grinned because he knew that would happen. He kept his rhythm, however, pressing his hot, wet tongue inside of Luke's soft and tight hole just to hear those screams. Those beautiful, angelic cries that made Ashton throb in his boxers. 

"Mmm, and after, I'll cum on your ass." Ashton said before going immediately back to eating his princess out. Luke was such a pretty boy. A pretty boy being wrecked just by his Daddy's tongue. 

It began to become too much. Luke switched between rubbing his rock, hard dick against the mattress and thrusting back against Ashton's tongue. He rode it like it was his Daddy's length. He felt a heat pool inside of his tummy. With a last grope to Luke's bum and his tongue continuously massaging his hole, Luke came all over the sheets and beneath his belly button.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. You make me feel so good!" Luke tossed his head back, his throat exposed. Those beautiful marks made by Ashton were visible, as they had been tonight. 

Ashton helped through his orgasm. He licked until the poor boy was sensitive. When Luke looked freshly fucked out, he immediately palmed his own dick through his boxers. He pulled them down so that he could get his dick completely out.

"Luke, talk to Daddy so he can cum on your ass. Use that vulgar mouth I gave you." Ashton grunted, he wrapped a hand around the base of his dick. He pumped it in one hand and still kept his grip on his baby's ass.

"Mmm yeah. You love my ass. Don't you, Daddy? Live to fuck it. Love spanking it. Can't control yourself around me? Hmm? You get to fuck it any time you want. No one else. It's all yours." Luke nearly purred. He arched his ass a little higher for Ashton, peeking over his shoulder to watch.

Ashton was so hard, that was all it took for him to finish against Luke's soft skin. His cum spilling in ribbons against the beautiful, pale flesh. He was marking his baby in the best way. 

"God, Luke. Mine. Mine." He growled, rubbing the white substance into Luke's skin, knowing Luke loved it. His chest heaved as he came down. He pulled his boxers back up and fell next to Luke on the big bed. 

"Hmm. My Ash is so good in bed." Luke leaned over to press a kiss to Ashton's cheek.

"All for you and that ass of yours, darling," He pulled his twinky boyfriend into his arms. Ashton really was whipped for that perfect, round ass.


End file.
